gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hot for Teacher
Hot For Teacher es una canción presentada en el episodio Mash-Off, cantada por Puck, con coros de Mike y Blaine y con Finn en la batería. La versión original pertenece a Van Halen. Este es el segundo cover de este artista, después de la cancion Jump. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Mash-Off, Puck canta esta canción en la sala de música con Mike y Blaine bailando y cantando de fondo y Finn en la batería. La presentación comienza con una escena imaginada por Puck, donde ve a Shelby haciendole movimientos sensuales y seduciéndolo provocadoramente, y luego pasa a la presentación real en la sala de música. Letra Finn Oh, wow, man, I said Wait a second, man What do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year? Puck Uh! Oh yeah! T-T-teacher stop that screamin' Teacher don't you see? Don't wanna be no uptown fool Maybe I should go to hell But I am doing well Teacher needs to see me after school Puck con Finn I think of all the education that I've missed But then my homework was never quite like this! Puck con Finn, Mike y Blaine Ow! Got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad, Puck I'm hot for teacher! Puck con Finn, Mike y Blaine I've got it bad, so bad Puck I'm hot for teacher! Hey, I heard you missed us We're back! (Hey!) I brought my pencil Give me something to write on, man! Whoa Uh! Ooo-oo-ooo I heard about your lessons but lessons are so cold I didn't know about this school Little girl from Cherry Lawn How can you be so bold? How did you know that golden rule? Puck con Finn I think of all the education that I've missed But then my homework was never quite like this! Puck con Finn, Mike y Blaine Whoa! Got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad, Puck I'm hot for teacher! Puck con Finn, Mike y Blaine I've got it bad, so bad Puck I'm hot for teacher! Whoa! (Solo de guitarra) Blaine Oh man, I think the clock is slow Finn What are you doin' this weekend? Mike I don't feel tardy Finn Class dismissed! Puck Ooh-yeah! Puck con Finn, Mike y Blaine I've got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad, Puck I'm hot for teacher! Whoa! Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot Wow! Whoa! Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot Wow! Oh my God! Woo! Curiosidades *Esta vendría a ser la primera canción de la tercera temporada en ser de un estilo heavy metal y hard rock. *Durante la performance se ve el tatuaje que Lea Michele tiene en la muñeca. Imágen de Portada del Sencillo 300px Videos thumb|right|300px|Hot For Teacher - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Cuartetos